Various types of lidar systems have been developed. Known space-based lidars typically require a telescope with sufficient area to increase the return signal on the detector to levels above the noise floor of the detectors. Two major drivers of the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) on the detectors are the laser output energy and the round trip distance traveled by the laser signal. The SNR on the detectors can be increased by increasing the telescope reflector area or by decreasing the system noise. However, known methods to increase SNR may suffer from various drawbacks.